A Buttowski Musical
by SariSpy56
Summary: Honey and Brianna are out of town for 2 weeks, leaving the Buttowski men and Chef Hatchet to do some manly bonding while Avery witnessed some weird and magical behaviours among the others in the first ever musical fanfiction.
1. Introduction

**A Buttowski Musical**

_**Introduction:**_

_This is a multi-fanfiction and takes place during the events in **Tales from Mellowbrook, **but before the events in the upcoming tale entitled "The Awesome Catch" which has an interactive review vote. This is a musical fanfiction and you will note some parodies in some of the songs. I will be glad to take any requests for the upcoming musical numbers of this tale. However, if you don't like the musical number or the story that I made, ignore it because I don't want any bad or rude comments. EVER!_

_**Things you SHOULD know before reading this:**_

_The story takes place during **Tales from Mellowbrook **as they are all a year older but still are the same. The events can and/or will be affected with the events of **Tales from Mellowbrook **as this IS continuous._


	2. I Have You Two

Some say that ancient yet fascinating tales that we hear during our childhood were just ordinary fairy-tales. But I think not. Some may be while some are not. Before I can tell you that story, I will however tell you this story…

…It all started one fine day in a small American town called Mellowbrook. Everything is peaceful; hence the town's name, but our story begins as our certain daredevil, Kick Buttowski pulls of yet another stunt yet again at Devil's Grave. With his side is his loyal friend, Gunther, a chubby boy who came from a Viking heritage.

"Is the stunt ready Gunther?" Kick asked.

"She's all ready," Gunther replied.

As usual, Kick takes off to go down Devil's Grave. Everything was going swell until Wacky Jackie appears which made Kick lose control of his Ol' Blue, his skateboard and was sent flying into the air, yelling out all the vowels in the alphabet with the exception of the letter Y. He landed head first on his yard. Luckily, he's unharmed, but who is standing in front of him was his mother, Honey and his little sister Brianna.

"Stop fooling around Kick," Honey said to Kick. "Today's your sister's pageant."

"No," Kick cried. "Anything but the pageant!"

"You're not going to the pageant."

"Whew."

"You're going to do some bonding with your father and brother while your sister and I are out for two weeks."

"Anything but that."

"Sorry, but you and Brad really need to get along better." Brianna whined. "We're tired of all the fights you two made in the past."

"Fine."

"Good." Honey replied. "Now don't get into too much trouble though. Love you."

And with that, Honey and Brianna got into the van and drove off, leaving Kick behind with his older brother Brad and his father Harold.

"This just isn't our day isn't it?' Brad asked Kick as he walks inside the house.

"Tell me about it," Kick replied.

"Aww cheer up boys," Harold replied in a happy tone. I'm sure we'll have a great bonding together. Am I right?"

Brad and Kick were speechless.

"I guess not," Harold said sadly. "I'm just a lame father. All the other fathers are cool. Do you think I'm a lame father?"

"That's not true Dad," Kick said. "You're not too lame Dad. You were awesome."

"But you can be lame sometimes," Brad replied. "No offense though."

"Well," Harold spoke "What makes the battle worth the fighting? What makes the mountain worth the climb? What makes the questions worth the asking? The reason worth the rhyme?

_**Harold: **__ To me the answer's clear;  
it's having someone near; someone dear_

_Someone to care for; to be there for.  
I have you two!  
Someone to do for; muddle through for.  
I have you two!_

_Someone to share joy or despair with; whichever betides you.  
Life becomes a chore, unless you're living for  
someone to tend to be a friend to.  
I have you two!_

_Someone to strive for, do or die for  
I have you two!_

_Could be, we three get along so famously,  
'cause you two have me, and I have you two too. _

Harold then leads Brad and Kick to the kitchen where he balanced a few cups and dishes on his hand before losing balance thus breaking them in the process. Kick hurried off to get another sets and Harold gets ready to make lunch.

_**Brad and Kick: **__ Someone to care for; to be there for. _

_**Harold: **__ I have you two _

_**Brad and Kick: **__ Someone to do for; muddle through for _

_**Harold: **__ I have you two_

_Someone to smile once in a while with;  
whenever you're lonesome_

_I've a happy lot, considering what I've got._

_But I couldn't do more  
than you do for your lame father._

_Things go asunder  
and I wonder why you bother* _

_**All: **__ Could be, we three get along so famously 'cause _

_**Brad: **__ We two _

_**Kick: **__ *Have you _

_**Harold: **__ And I have you two _

_**All: **__ Too! _

"Lunch is served!" Harold cried as he gives Brad and Kick a plate full of sandwiches.

"Awesome," Brad cried.

As Harold, Kick and Brad eat their lunches, the front went open to reveal (you know who) Chef Hatchet.

"Is it lunch already?" Chef asked the three Buttowski men who were all surprised to see him.

"Chef Hatchet?" Brad asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father invited me here to get away from Chris McLain for a while." Chef replied to Brad. "It's only for two weeks though. With your mother and sister gone, all four of us men are going to do some _manly _bonding."

"If you say so."

"Since this is lunch, give me what you've got. I'm hungry!"

As soon as Chef said those words, Brad gives Chef a hard-boiled egg, just to try to anger him for fun though.

"A hard-boiled egg?" Chef asked Brad. "Now _that's _a manly food!"

"Biscuits," Brad muttered. "I'd thought he would've cracked up by now."

"You know nothing about Chef," Kick warned Brad. "Trust me."

"So boys," Harold spoke as he eats his sandwich. "Anything new today?"

"Girls nowadays want shiny new cars," Brad said. "But I have no money to buy my Selena a shiny car."

"You can always modify a scrap car to make it look like new," Kick replied. "Most men do those things to save money for their girlfriends' gifts."

"Why that sound's mighty nice little brother? But unfortunately, the cheapest scrap car I can think of is around $100."

"That cheap? Must've been the decline of the economy again."

"What about you Kick?" Harold asked Kick. "Anything good going on today?"

"I have a science project to do with a few of my friends." Kick replied. "It about building a specific traveling machine. Gunther, Kendall, Ronaldo, Claire and I decided to build a traveling car."

"Sounds awesome."

"But just to be sure," Chef spoke to Kick. "Try to make it safe and less fragile as possible."

"Will do." Kick replied.


	3. Save the Candy: Toot Sweets

It was now raining in Mellowbrook as Chef Hatchet keeps Brianna's dolls company before something bad happened to them. Kick however is running in the rain to Kendall's house for something very important. As he got there, he saw a disappointed Kendall, a worried Gunther, and a curious Ronaldo and Claire Buttowski (Kick's female alternative self).

"You're late," Kendall said in a firm tone.

"Sorry," Kick replied. "So what's the news?"

"Principal Henry is going to ban all candies from Mellowbrook Elementary," Claire replied. "He said that candies are too mute and have too much sugar."

"If that happens, we'll have to eat nothing but vegetables," Gunther cried. "You know I hate those ugh broccolis."

"We can't make that happen!" cried a voice. "BEWARE!"

The kids turned around to see no one but the Box Ghost himself.

"Beware for I am the Box Ghost!" Box Ghost cried but received no attention.

"Since when did you show up here?" Ronaldo asked.

"I've been eavesdropping." Box Ghost replied.

"Shouldn't you be at Amity Park scaring the townspeople?" Kendall asked Box Ghost.

"I've got bored of it and so does everyone else," Box Ghost replied. "So I decided to come here instead."

"Will the Guys in White know about it?" Claire asked.

"Doubtful."

()()()()()

In Amity Park, the Guys in White are in desperate search for the Box Ghost but when they looked at their tracking devices, Box Ghost's radar was not present.

"Do you think he must've gotten some dirty tricks up in sleeves?" Agent K asked Agent O.

"The Box Ghost doesn't have sleeves." Agent O replied in annoyance.

()()()()()

"What are those that you have right now?" Box Ghost asked Kick as he and the other kids eat candy canes with holes in them.

"They're candy cane sweets." Kick replied.

"But it ended up having holes in them," Gunther replied sadly. "What's a sweet if there are holes in it?"

"May I try one?" Box Ghost asked. "Please?"

Kick gives Box Ghost a candy cane. As Box Ghost eats the candy, there was a whistling noise coming from the cane.

"Stop that racket!" Ronaldo cried. "It's annoying."

Then something hit Claire's head as Box Ghost stops eating. There's something remarkable about that sweet.

"Do that again." Claire told Box Ghost.

"Oh you mean this?" Box Ghost asked as he makes a flute sound from the candy cane.

Claire picks up another candy cane and makes a flute sound. Kick, Gunther, Kendall and Ronaldo were impressed by this.

"Box Ghost," Claire spoke after whistling. "You're a genius."

"I'm a genius?" Box Ghost cried. "I'M A GENIUS!"

_**Box Ghost: **__I'm a genius.  
Oh yes I'm a genius_

_**Gunther: **__His whistling of the sweet is so delicious!_

_**Box Ghost: **__I'm a genius.  
Oh yes I'm a genius_

_**Kendall: **__Our candy problems are now in scrumptious!_

_**Box Ghost: **__Who am I again?_

_**Kids: **__A genius!_

_A genius!_

_**Box Ghost: **__And now, who's the lame ghost?_

_**Skulker: **__You still are!_

_You still are!_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ronaldo cried as he saw Skulker in Kendall's home.

"The ghost boy must be in here," Skulker replied.

"Well he ain't here!" Box Ghost yelled. "This is Mellowbrook, not Amity Park!"

"It's not?"

"It's not!"

_**Box Ghost:**__ I don't have much respect from the others.  
I couldn't fit in to do such evil deeds  
Although I may be lame, and not good enough  
But this is the life I lead_

_At Amity Park, I always shout "BEWARE!"  
And yet, all the others have their heads filled with greed  
I could've been a clown than be an evil ghost  
But this is the life I lead_

_In Mellowbrook, everyone is peaceful  
Oh what joy do their little lives lead?  
If I fit in with them, they'll treat me right  
And this is the life I will lead_

()()()()()

The next day at Mellowbrook Elementary, Kick, Kendall, Gunther, Ronaldo, Claire, Box Ghost and Skulker approached Principal Henry at his office.

"We don't want you to take away our sweets," Ronaldo said to Principal Henry.

"I can and I will," Principal Henry replied. "It's for what's best for the students and their health."

"But don't you see you're taking away their happiness?" Claire added. "Candy is the one thing children loved more than they loved fruits or vegetables."

"And I suppose you're quite the clever one eh Claire?"

"Don't judge me."

"Now if you kids excuse me, I'll ignorantly go to the cafeteria and set up the new menu of our school."

True to his words, Principal Henry ignorantly walks out of his office and into the cafeteria.

"This sucks," Skulker cried in a low voice. "What will the children eat if candy is banned in your school young ones?"

"Oh we'll find a way," Kick replied. "We're not going down without a fight."

Kick leads the others to the cafeteria where most of the children are eating their lunches. They saw Principal Henry talking to the lunch lady.

"Try this new sweet of delight," Kick said as he gives Principal Henry the whistling candy. "It's sweet and musical."

"Still too much sugar," Principal Henry replied as he walks away from the gang.

"And this is the part where they began to up the anti," Box Ghost whispered to Skulker.

_**Kick: **__Don't waste your pucker on some all day sucker  
And don't try a toffee or cream  
If you seek perfection in sugar confection  
Well there's something new on the scene_

_A mouth full of cheer  
A sweet without peer  
A musical morsel supreme!_

_Toot Sweets!  
Toot Sweets!  
The candies you whistle, the whistles you eat._

_Toot Sweets!  
Toot Sweets!  
The eatable, tweetable treats!_

_**Kendall: **__Toot Sweets!  
Toot Sweets!  
The toot of a flute with the flavor of fruit_

_Toot Sweets!  
Toot Sweets!  
No longer need candy be mute_

_**Kick: **__Don't waste your pucker on some all day sucker_

_**Kendall: **__And don't try a toffee or cream  
If you seek perfection in sugar confection_

_**Kick: **__Well there's something new on the scene_

_**Kendall: **__That mouth full of cheer_

_**Kick: **__That sweet without peer_

_**Kick and Kendall: **__That musical morsel supreme!_

_Toot Sweets!  
Toot Sweets!  
A bon-bon to blow on at last has been found_

_Toot Sweets!  
Toot Sweets,  
with tweetable, eatable sound!_

"Take it away!" Principal Henry yelled as he walks away.

But it wasn't over as Kendall gives Principal Henry another whistling candy.

"Please?" Kendall asked.

Out of defeat, Principal Henry takes one and whistles the candy as everyone else watched. It was sweet and then takes a bite of it and the results are same. He likes it.

"He likes it." Kick said to the students who then cheered.

_**Kick: **__Their value is intrinsic_

_**Kendall: **__Surpass any mint stick_

_**Ronaldo: **__Or marshmallow mouthful you munch!_

_**Gunther: **__Though licorice is chewy_

_**Claire: **__And gum drops are gooey_

_**Box Ghost and Skulker: **__And chocolate is charming to crunch!_

_**Kick and Kendall: **__That savory fife_

_**Girl Students: **__That sweet of your life_

_**All: **__Is clearly the best of the bunch!_

"Dance Break!" Box Ghost cried as all the students and the teacher dance during the dance break.

_**Kick: **__That savory fife_

_**Kendall: **__That sweet of your life_

_**All: **__Is clearly the best of the bunch!_

_Toot Sweets!  
Toot Sweets!  
A bon-bon to blow on at last has been found_

_Toot Sweets!  
Toot Sweets!  
The treat that's so tweetable,  
lusciously eatable,  
with that unbeatable-*_

"MUSIC BREAK!" Box Ghost cried as Kick motions everyone to get into groups to do the insturmental version of the song with himself as the conductor.

()()()()()

Back to the Guys in White.

"We've got Skulker's radar," Agent K said to Agent O.

"Where is he?" Agent O asked.

"In some sort of elementary school."

"Which one?"

"Mellowbrook Elementary."

"Let's get there and capture that ghost. We don't want any children getting hurt by that evil ghost!"

"Agreed."

()()()()()

Back in Mellowbrook Elementary, Kick wraps up the musical number as Principal Henry blows the highest note from the candy flute.

_**Students: **__Sound_

Outside the school, the Guys in White spotted Skulker and Box Ghost inside the school.

"The children are under those ghosts' control," Agent K said.

"Let's attack," Agent O replied.

And with that, the Guys in White broke into the school which scared everyone inside. They proceed to fire at Box Ghost and Skulker but they ended up trashing the school. The students and the teachers had enough so they fight against the Guys in White to defend their ghost friends and this kept on going until the end of the day when the Guys in White finally admit defeat.


	4. The Beginning of a Magical Adventure

"It's raining," Sally cried as she looks out the window. "It looks like we'll have to use umbrellas to go from place to place today."

"Not the umbrellas," Phyllis whined. "I hate how they get wet when you're inside."

"I'm sorry but it's for the best. Now be a dear and get your sister for me."

"Fine."

Phyllis went up to Avery's room where Avery is still asleep.

"Wake up Ave!" Phyllis yelled. "Mom wants you."

"Fine," Avery grumbled as she gets out of bed and closes the door in front of Phyllis to get into her usual outfit. When she was finished, she walks downstairs to see her mom holding a black umbrella.

"I need you to go to the post office and get the package for me," Sally said to Avery.

"The post office?" Avery asked.

"Yes the post office. I need you to go there now and get the package. Be careful with it."

"Sure thing mom."

Avery puts on her black coat as Sally gives her the black umbrella. When she's ready, Avery walks out of the door and into the rain.

"Stay safe." Sally warned Avery.

_Great. It's raining. _Avery though. _Just what this day needs._

Avery opens her umbrella and walks to the post office in the rain, but the wind itself wants to pick up a fight with her. Avery at first ignores the wind, but it is too strong as it gives massive impact on her which sends her flying up in the air.

"I hate the rain!" Avery yelled as the wind continues to fly her across the sky.

When the wind had enough fun, it releases Avery and gets ready to give her the injury of a lifetime. That is until something weird happened. It seems that she's not falling and that she's floating ... like a snowflake. And it's all thanks to her black umbrella. Everyone watched in amazement as Avery floats into the air until she lands in front of the post office. How ironic is it that the rain all of a sudden stops.

_Weird. _Avery thought as she walks inside the post office.

()()()()()

On the other side of town, Johnny Test is as usual humming while getting something for his genuis sisters.

_**Johnny: **__Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey  
Chim chim cher-ee!  
A sweep is as lucky, as lucky can be  
Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey  
Chim chim cher-oo!  
Good luck will rub off when I shakes 'ands with you _

Then Johnny saw us reader and gives us a smile on his face.

"Oh hello readers," Johnny said to us reader. "I'm Johnny Test and this here is Mellowbrook. Pretty normal town don't ya think? Anyway, let me show you around the cul-de-sac for now."

Johnny walks to the cul-de-sac and stops by the red-brick house with a boat on top of the roof.

"This here is the newest neighbours in the cul-de-sac, the Grays," Johnny said to us readers. "Ever since that asteroid incident a few months ago, Damon Gray and his daughter Valerie decided to move out from their crummy apartment in Amity Park and move here in Mellowbrook."

Johnny then look up to see Valerie Gray on the boat on top of the rooftop. Who's beside her is no other than Dani Phantom aka. Dani Fenton.

"How are you today Val?" Johnny cried.

"We're fine," Valerie replied. "And you?"

"Same."

"What are you doing today?" Dani asked.

"I'm getting something for my sisters downtown." Johnny replied. "What mischief are you up to today as well?"

"The usual," Valerie replied

"Valerie has a thing for boats and life at sea," Johnny said to us readers. "Besides ghost hunting, she likes to roleplay as an admiral. It's her hobby. She's usually called Admiral Val by Dani. What she's famous for because of this is her punctuality. But don't tell everyone else thought alright?"

Then Johnny walks off and stops by the Magnusons' house.

"It was a sweet deal to buy the house, but did it have to be the one beside the fearsome Magnusons? Do they realized that their next-door neighbours are Vikings from the Old Country? Speaking of the Magnusons, I wonder what they're up to today."

()()()()()

Helga is busy keeping the house clean when all of a sudden, her sister-in-law Leshawna (_**not Total Drama's Leshawna!) **_and her niece Annabelle walked inside. Leshawna seems happy though Annabelle herself is only quiet.

"Leshawna," Helga spoke. "What brings you and Anabelle here?"

"We have news that the men would try to take away the women's rights." Leshawna replied.

"That's what Mrs. Perkins said before getting arrested for starting a riot for women's rights." Annabelle replied.

"Men," Helga muttered. "Will they ever learn?"

"But some of us women agreed to help us save our rights," Leshawna replied.

But their conversation was interrupted as Ms. Chicarelli storms inside the house.

"May I have a word with you Mrrs. Magnuson?" Ms. Chicarelli spoke.

"You're here for women's right?" Leshawna asked. "Excellent!"

_**Leshawna: **__We're clearly soldiers in petticoats  
And dauntless crusaders for woman's votes  
Though we adore men individually  
We agree that as a group they're rather stupid!_

"Mrs. Magnuson," Ms. Chicarelli tries to speak but gets ignored.

_**Leshawna: **__Cast off the shackles of yesterday!  
Shoulder to shoulder into the fray!  
Our daughters' daughters will adore us  
And they'll sing in grateful chorus  
"Well done, Sister Suffragette!"_

"I do not wish to interupt but I-" Ms. Chicarelli tries to speak again but again is ignored.

_**Leshawna: **__From Springfield to Amity Park  
One hears the restless cries!  
From ev'ry corner of the land:  
"Womankind, arise!"  
Political equality and equal rights with men!  
Take heart! For Mrs. Perkins has been clapped in irons again!_

_No more the meek and mild subservients we!  
We're fighting for our rights, militantly!  
Never you fear!_

"If I may have a word with you!"

_**Leshawna, Helga and Annabelle: **__So, cast off the shackles of yesterday!  
Shoulder to shoulder into the fray!  
Our daughters' daughters will adore us  
And they'll sign in grateful chorus  
"Well done! Well done!  
Well done Sister Suffragette!" _

"MAY I HAVE A WORD WITH YOU!" Ms. Chicarelli yelled.

This time, all Magnuson women noticed her.

"Which one?" Helga and Leshawna asked.

"Mrs. _Leshawna_ Magnuson if you please."

"What is it?"

"It's your son DJ."

"What about him?"

"He went missing."

"He did?"

But Helga was staring at the clock. It shows 6 p.m. and Helga went in shock mode.

"POSTS EVERYONE!" Helga yelled.

Leshawna and Annabelle heard this and ran off to protect elegant and delicate household items. The reason is because Valerie and Dani next door always fire a cannon from their roof every 8 a.m. and 6 p.m. and the impact from the cannon itself caused some sort of earthquake at the Magnusons' place.

()()()()()

Dani is getting ready to fire a cannon while Valerie does the countdown.

"4...3...2...1...FIRE!"

Dani then fired the cannon, which shook the cul-de-sac.

()()()()()

When the house stop shaking Ms. Chicarelli went up to Leshawna.

"DJ is missing and you should ground him for life," Ms. Chicarelli spoke angrily at Leshawna. "Kids these days are nothing but trouble."

_**Ms. Chicarelli: **__An American bank is run with precision  
An American home requires nothing less!  
Tradition, discipline, and rules must be the tools  
Without them - disorder! Chaos!  
Moral disintegration!  
In short, we have a ghastly mess!_

_The children must be molded, shaped and taught  
That life's a looming battle to be faced and fought_

_If they must go on outings  
These outings ought to be  
Fraught with purpose, yes and practicality!_

_And popping through pictures  
Have little use, fulfill no basic need!  
They've got to learn the honest truth  
Despite their youth  
They must learn about the life I lead!_

Then Ms. Chicarelli left.


	5. Author's Note: I'M GOING TO REBOOT THIS

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_**Hi Guys. Before anyone ask about this, I'm going to delete this story soon and then reboot it to make it better. I just don't have the heart to continue with it if this is going to confuse the readers further if they have not yet read Tales from Mellowbrook or have any idea on what is happening.**_

_**Here's why:**_

_**Mellowbrook Musical is not yet finished (Chef Hatchet will still be in the story though)**_

_**The plot sorta makes no sense, compared to what is going on since the first chapter. (But I'm keeping the idea of Brad, Kick, Harold and Chef getting a manly bond.)**_

_**Phoenix-LOL have requested her OC Gwen to be included in the story, right after I've got the plot set in motion. (I cannot say no to her for this is a request)**_

_**The beginning of the story doesn't sound very good.**_

_**Claire Buttowski was not suppose to be in the story until I can figure out how to put her there while still working on her second debut in Tales from Mellowbrook. (properly)**_

_**The subplot makes no sense as of yet, neither is the random stuff that have happened in the third chapter.**_

_**Too much random stuff happening in every chapter (except the first one)**_

_**Here's what's going to be rebooted:**_

_**The beginning of the plot, but the musical and the idea of manly bonding stays**_

_**The plot will be modified to make more sense in general: Buying a scrap car and modifying it into a flying machine and traveling to a faraway land (similar to Chitty Chitty Bang Bang)**_

_**The subplot will be modified with new features: Avery babysits Knothead and Splinter when Woody Woodpecker is out for three weeks while witnessing some weird and magical behaviours among the others. (similar to Mary Poppins)**_

_**No more random and useless stuff happening in every chapter from the suggestions of every reviewer. This is not Family Guy, although the plot did have that show involved. So if you want to make a request for the rebooted story, you might as well do it now before the first chapter of the rebooted story is up. Once the first chapter is up, requests WILL be closed. PM me for a request.**_

_**Characters that have recently been debuted in Tales from Mellowbrook, since "Perkins and Buttowskis" (Characters from other shows such as Woody Woodpecker, Quagmire, Carmelita Fox, etc. DO count)**_

_**Better musical numbers**_


End file.
